gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Porsche 919 Hybrid (Porsche Team) '16
|engine = |torque = |power = 500 BHP |displacement = 2000 cc |length = 4650 mm |width = 1990 mm |height = 1050 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Porsche 919 Hybrid (Porsche Team) '16 is a LMP1 race car produced by Porsche. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Two 919s were entered in the 2016 FIA World Endurance Championship, the first (car #1) was driven by Timo Bernhard, Mark Webber, and Brendon Hartley, while the second (car #2) was driven by Romain Dumas, Neel Jani, and Marc Lieb. The car finished respectively in 4th and 1st in the Driver's Championship, while Porsche finished in 1st place at the Manufacturers' Championship. The car represented in the game is based on its appearance at the 2016 24 Hours of Le Mans, where the car #1 suffered mechanical issues and finished the race in 13th place overall. The car #2, however, finished the race in 1st place overall. In-game description The 919 Hybrid is a prototype sportscar, developed by Porsche for the World Endurance Championships and the Le Mans 24 hour race. This is a hybrid prototype machine, developed for the new regulations of the LMP1-H that had been planned for introduction from 2014, and was revealed at the Geneva International Motor Show of the same year. Its base configuration is a carbon composite monocoque with a turbocharged 2 litre V4 engine mounted midship. It uses an all-wheel drive system, equipped with an ERS (an advanced version of KERS) for the front axles, with lithium ion batteries. The total system power of 887 BHP consists of 493 BHP delivered from the engine to the rear axle, with 394 BHP delivered to the front axles through the hybrid system. This propels the 875 kg car from a standstill to 100 km/h in 2.2 seconds, reaching 200 km/h in 4.8 seconds. For visibility and operability, the seat position is slightly high. Driver safety is also maximised by providing ample interior space and reinforcing the side panels with materials used for bulletproof vests. The competition debut of the car was made as planned in 2014, but it only ended with 1 victory in the final round of the World Endurance Championships that year. However for the 2015 season, alterations were made to the chassis design to optimise weight distribution while still keeping the concept of the car, and they went on to dominate the WEC series by winning 6 races out of 8, including Porsche's 17th overall victory in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. In 2016 the car was further refined, and not only did it win the 24 Hours of Le Mans, by the 6th race they had already scored 5 wins and one race in 2nd place. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Porsche section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Notes Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr.1 Category:Porsche Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:LMP Category:Coupes Category:Hybrid cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners